Mamma who Gave Me (one shot)
by HeroMarie
Summary: One shot little thing about Gabe and HenryxNatalie's daughter and misfortune surrounding her engagement, pregnancy and ability to step in front of a moving train. Trust me, its gonna be good (see what i did there?). Enjoy! (rated T for language and content) [Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NEXT TO NORMAL OR ITS CHARACTERS OR CONCEPTS]


Tears filled the green eyes of 17 year old Ebony Overton. She stumbles through the empty night, making her way back to her empty house. How could this have happened…? She was still dumbstruck. She couldn't even see beyond her own mind, it was as if she had shrunken inside herself, and was hiding in the back of her own mind. How could this have happened!? She might stop by her parents' graves later. Her parents' graves. If it wasn't for that god damn plane crash! A plane crash, for God's sake, why did it have to be that, of all things!

She didn't even realize she had stumbled onto the train tracks until the bright light made her eyes grow wide and her mouth open into a scream of terror.

Peter Ross watched as Ebony stumbled about. "Oh god..." he mumbled to himself. "What is she doing …" He watched in fear as she stumbled toward the train tracks. "Oh, shit…" He swore his heart rate on a steady rise. "Ebb…" He watched as she reached the tracks. "EBONY!" He screamed, jumping out of his car. He hadn't seen the train either, but someone else had. The figure grabbed her arm, yanking her down and off the tracks, and then holding her for a moment to make sure she was OK. By the time Peter made it to her side, the stranger was gone. Ebony blinked, stunned and scared beyond tears. "Who was he?" Peter whispered breathlessly.

Ebony blinked a few times, focusing in on Peter's face. "His name is Gabe."

Peter closed the door to the little red Honda and locked the doors with a satisfying click. He took a deep breath and looked over at his fiance. "Ebb. What happened?"

Ebony stared ahead, blinking back tears. "I was bleeding…"

Peter stared at her. "The baby…"

"She-She's gone!" The girl choked, collapsing into tears.

Peter ran his hands through his short blonde hair. "Shit…" He mumbled, blowing out his breaths in a steady stream.

Ebony was a mess, she twisted the ring around her finger, bent over and sobbing. "Can we go?" She managed.

Peter gulped back a sob. "You want to see your parents?"

"Yes…"

He started down the road towards the graveyard, the only sound being the ragged, hoarse sobs of his love in the seat next to him. After all, it was 3 o'clock in the morning.

They parked under a streetlight and trudged up a hill, where a sort of lamp stood, beautifully marked gravestone marked the final resting place of Henry Overton and his beloved wife Natalie Goodman.

Ebony takes a shaky breath and tosses her chocolate-brown hair over her shoulder, sitting in front of the stone, her hands in her lap.

"H-Hi dad…Hi mom…" she whispered.

"I'm so sad…I miss you. The baby…" She stops, unable to continue for several minutes.

Peter sat nearby on a bench dedicated to Pansy Reed, whoever that was. The loss of his child finally began to sink in. He recited to himself the names he and Ebony had decided. "Parker Gabriel Ross" for a boy, or "Rosalie Gabrielle Ross" for a girl. They were beautiful names that they had chosen and agreed on together. But the child was gone now… The little girl that Ebony so wanted was gone…

Soon enough the girl with the sad dark eyes tapped his shoulder. "We should go home now." She whispered.

He lies next to his future wife, every shiver and sob from the thin frame beside him piercing his conscience like a sword. What if it was his fault? What if there was something wrong with him. Maybe if he had come home early from work then he could have helped Ebb, and thing would have turned out differently. He loved her so much, truly and deeply. _The pain she must be going through_… he fell asleep drowning in his own sorrow.

Ebony woke with a start. She felt someone tap her shoulder again, and she opened her eyes. The face that greeted her was not Peter's. It was Gabe, her Uncle. The spirit who had saved her on the train tracks. She sat up, tugging at the lacy edges of her pink silk nightgown. "What are you doing here?" she whispered.

Gabe smiled mischievously, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement. "I thought you may want to meet her."

A surge of electricity flew through her as she watched the little girl, holding Gabe's hand, emerge from the shadows of her room, her face illuminated by the patch of dawn sunlight that came through the window.

Gabe grinned, clearly ecstatic. "She looks just like her dad, doesn't she?" He whispered, respecting Peter's sleep. He wouldn't be able to see him anyways.

"Mamma…?" Rosalie whispered, the silver ribbons that held her hair up in two elegant pig tails shimmering in the light as she tilted her head to one side. She looked as if she was about five years old.

Ebony was breathless, gaping at the child as if she had risen from the grave. _Which, you know, she had. _

The child took it upon herself to climb up on the bed and snuggle close to her mother, taking her hand in her own tiny ones. "Try again, okay mommy? Try again for me, maybe I'll live next time! I'll be safe up here mamma. Don't give up on me. Try again. Give daddy a kiss for me. I love you!"

Two and a half years later, Ebony was in the hospital. She made it through the nine months this time... the third try. The baby was a week and two days early, but that was okay. She was healthy. Peter squeezed his wife's hand as their daughter was born, and, in tears, she kissed him on the forehead and whispered "That's from Rosie."

* * *

_**D'awwwwwwww fluff :,) This was originally supposed to be a Footloose fic, then it was gonna be Doctor Who, then RENT, and it finally ended on Next to Normal. I'm a bit glad for that in all honesty. If you liked this, please review, I may turn it in to a full-fledged fan-fic later on! **_


End file.
